doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Federico Romano
México }} thumb|250px|right|La voz de Doc Emmet Brown Federico Romano (¿? - 2 de junio del 2010) fue un actor de doblaje mexicano mayormente conocido por haber sido la voz de Darth Vader en la serie de películas de Star Wars, también es conocido por haber sido la voz de Jaga de la serie animada Thundercats. En adición el ha dado voces a varios personajes secundarios en Los Simpson. Y de hacer los papeles en 2 series de Mainframe Entertainment como Dinobot en Guerra de bestias y Megabyte de Reboot Filmografía Películas James Earl Jones * Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith - Darth Vader * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (doblaje de 1997) - Darth Vader * Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (doblaje de 1997) - Darth Vader * Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (doblaje de 1997) - Darth Vader Patrick Stewart * X-Men 2 - Profesor Charles Xavier * X-Men: La Batalla Final - Profesor Charles Xavier * X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine - Profesor Charles Xavier Morgan Freeman * Chain Reaction - Paul Shannon * Sueño de fuga - Ellis Boyd Redding * El regreso del Todopoderoso - Dios Elliott Gould * La gran estafa - Reuben Tishkoff * La nueva gran estafa - Reuben Tishkoff * Ahora son 13 - Reuben Tishkoff Donald Sutherland * The Puppet Masters - Andrew Nivens * The Assignment - Jack Shaw / Henry Fields * Sin límites - Bill Bowerman Sean Connery * El nombre de la rosa - William de Baskerville * Los vengadores - Sir August de Winter Christopher Lloyd * Volver al futuro - Doc Emmet Brown (doblaje original) * Agudeza - Dr. Harvey Kelekian Kirk Douglas * Espartaco- Espartaco (doblaje original) * Diamantes - Harry Agensky Robert Duvall * Dueños de la noche - Burt Grusinsky * Broken Trail - Prentice Ritter * Camino hacia la gloria - Gordon McCloud Michael Gough * Batman regresa - Alfred Pennyworth (redoblaje) * Batman y Robin - Alfred Pennyworth * Batman eternamente - Alfred Pennyworth Otros: * 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (doblaje original) - Scaramanga (Christopher Lee) * 007 al servicio de su majestad - Marc-Ange Draco (Gabrielle Ferzetti) * Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (doblaje de 1997) - Anakin Skywalker (Sebastian Shaw) * Legend - El señor de las sombras (Tim Curry) original * El Padrino - Virgil Solozzo (Al Lettieri) * Blade: Cazador de vampiros - Abraham Whistler (Kris Kristofferson) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Charles Dreyfus (John Cleese) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes - Avi (Dennis Farina) * El Rey Arturo - Cerdic (Stellan Skarsgård) * Tormenta en Ciernes - Winston Churchill (Albert Finney) * El Buen Pastor - Dr.Frederiks (Michael Gambon) * Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva - Thomas Griffin / Juntao (Tom Wilkinson) * El único - Harry Roedecker (Delroy Lindo) * Hannibal - Inpector Pazzi (Giancarlo Giannini) * El día después de mañana - Vicepresidente Becker (Kenneth Welsh) * Carlito's Way - Saso (Jorge Porcel) * Firewall - Arlin Forester (Alan Arkin) * Wag the Dog - Agente Young (William H. Macy) * Pancho Villa como él mismo - Harry Aitken (Jim Broadbent) * Atando cabos - Tert Card (Pete Postlethwaite) * A Walk in the Clouds - Don Pedro Aragon (Anthony Quinn) * Chiquito pero Peligroso - Abuelo (John Witherspoon) * What planet are you from? - Graydon (Ben Kingsley) * Duro de matar - Deputy Police Chief Dwayne T. Robinson (Paul Gleason) * Cara Cortada (doblaje original) - Frank Lòpez (Robert Loggia) * El Padrino II - Hombre en debate / Vigilante * Héroe de centro comercial - Jefe Brooks * Un detective suelto en Hollywood - Insp. Douglas Todd (Gilbert R. Hill) * Louis Gosset Junior - Sargento Emil Foley en A officer and a gentleman (1982) * Death Hunt - Sgt. Edgar Millen, RCMP (Lee Marvin) * Rey de Reyes-Judas Iscariote (Rip Torn) * Comisionado Hamp Killemgillem en Las damas y el vagabundo * Presidente de la compañía en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple * Inspector en Un hijo genial * Sir Larry Wildman (Terence Stamp) en Wall Street * Sr. Nash en Despertar a la vida Pelìculas animadas * El príncipe de Egipto - Faraón Seti (Patrick Stewart) Series de TV * O.C. Vidas Ajenas - Caleb Nicol (Alan Dale) * Broken Trail - Prentice Ritter (Robert Duvall) * Hannay - Marcus Leonard/Edmund Philipson/Frederick * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Hawaii 5-0-Steve MacGarret(algunas temporadas) Series animadas * Thundercats - Jaga / Narrador * ¡Oye Arnold! - Director Wartz(1era voz) * Dragon Quest - Badak * Beast Wars - Dinobot * La casa de los dibujos - Rey / Pulpanocha / Elmer Gruñon * Marvel Super Heroes - Capitán América * La visión de Escaflowne - Lord Dolkirk * Gungrave - Big Daddy / Asagi * ReBoot - Megabyte * Aquaman (Filmation 1967) - Aquaman Los Simpson: * Encías Sangrantes Murphy (episodio 'Round Springfield) * Herman (episodio The Springfield Connection) * Superintendente Chalmers (episodios Who Shot Mr. Burns?, 22 Short Films About Springfield) * Jasper Beardley (episodio Who Shot Mr. Burns?) * George Bush Sr. (episodio Two Bad Neighbors) * Rainier Wolfcastle (episodio King of the Hill) * Gil Gunderson (episodio Realty Bites) * Hank Scorpio (episodio You Only Move Twice) * Coronel Hapablap (episodio Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming) * Chester J. Lampwick (episodio The Day the Violence Died) * Guardabosque (episodio Mountain of Madness) * Anticuario (episodio Lisa the Iconoclast) * Agente Coleman (episodio Bart vs. Australia) * Leopold (episodio The PTA Disbands) * Texano Rico (episodio Bart Carny) * Dr.Picado (episodio Hurricane Neddy) * Agente Johnson (episodio The Trouble With Trillions) * Alcalde (episodio Radioactive Man) * Ray Paterson (episodio Trash of the Titans) * Gran papi (episodio The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase) * Sargento Seymour Skinner (episodio The Principal and the Pauper) * Hombre ciego (episodio The Canine Mutiny) * Hombre muy alto (episodio 22 Short Films About Springfield) * Tío de Barney (epsodio And Maggie Makes Three) * Sargento (episodio Simpson Tide) * Arqueologo (episdodio Lisa the Skeptic) * Líder en fundidora gay (episodio Homer's Phobia) * Dr. J. Loren Pryor (episodio Lisa's Sax) Telenovelas brasileñas * Alma Gemela - Bernardo (Emiliano Queiroz) * Bellísima - Gigi Falcao (Pedro Paulo Rangel) * Siete Pecados - Romeu (Ary Fontoura) Trivia *El trabajo de Romano como Darth Vader en el redoblaje de la Trilogía Original de Star Wars ha sido aclamado por mucha gente comparado con el de las demás traducciones al español—incluyendo los doblajes anteriores y el doblaje español—y se considera actualmente la mejor voz de Vader en español, casi tan buena como la original de James Earl Jones. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Fallecidos